1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid flow from a terminal orifice and more particularly to an improved coupling for connecting a pump to a container for providing liquid flow from a terminal orifice.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various types of liquid dispensing devices have been provided by the prior art for mixing a first liquid and a second liquid. One particular type of liquid dispensing device relates to the mixing of a concentrate with a diluent. In this type of liquid dispensing device, a liquid concentrate is mixed with a larger volume of liquid diluent for producing a final liquid mixture. Liquid dispensing devices for mixing a liquid concentrate with a liquid diluent have found widespread use for a number of applications including the mixing and dispensing a consumable liquid. When a liquid dispensing device was used for dispensing consumable liquid, the liquid dispensing device must be constructed in a manner to be periodically cleaned in order to maintain the wholesomeness of the consumable liquid.
A significant advancement in the art of dispensing of consumable liquids from a concentrate is the invention set forth in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 discloses a pump and mixing device for pumping a liquid from a container and mixing with a diluent. The pump and mixing device comprises a body member having an input body portion and an output body portion with a flexible wall defining a pumping chamber between the input body portion and the output body portion. The input body portion has an input aperture for enabling the liquid to flow from the container into the input body portion. The output body portion has an output aperture communicating with the flowing diluent. An input one-way valve is disposed in the input aperture for permitting the flow of liquid only from the container to the pumping chamber. An output one-way valve is disposed in the output aperture for permitting the flow of liquid only from the pumping chamber. A motive device reciprocates the output body portion relative to the input body portion between a first and a second position for causing liquid to flow from the container through the input one-way valve into the pumping chamber when the output body portion is moved into the first position. A motive device reciprocates the output body portion relative to the input body portion for causing liquid to flow from the pumping chamber through the output one-way valve to mix with the diluent when the output body portion is moved into the second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 was reduced to practice in a beverage vending machine for pumping a liquid concentrate from a container and mixing the concentrate with a diluent. The beverage vending machine mixed various liquid concentrates with a water diluent to provide a consumable liquid. The aforesaid beverage vending machine had the advantage of utilizing a disposable pump and mixing device connected to a container storing the liquid concentrate. After the depletion of the liquid concentrate, the pump and mixing device as well as the container was discarded thus eliminating the need for periodic cleaning. The beverage vending machine manufactured under U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 found rapid substantial commercial success.
U.S. Design Pat. D340,866 and U.S. Design Pat. D355,854 and U.S. Design Pat. D467,806 illustrate examples of disposable containers suitable for use with the a pump and mixing device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,568 to Modderno discloses a compartmental, pressurized dispensing device for keeping two or more materials separated from each other until time of use. More particularly, this invention relates to a pressurized container for dispensing a composition produced when diaphragms separating the container into compartments are ruptured so that the ingredients from the compartments can be thoroughly mixed and dispelled by pressure within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,930 to Scholle discloses a normally closed valve characterized by an integral valve body forming a fluid passage between an inlet thereto and an outlet therefrom, and a flow barrier within the passage integrally joined with the body to hermetically seal the passage. The barrier is movable or rupturable by a fluid coupler, inserted into the outlet end of the passage, to open the passage between the inlet thereto and the coupler. Preferably, the valve is economically formed of a plastic material, such as polyethylene, and connects at its outlet with a fluid coupler having a normally closed, movable seal at its inlet. In the use of the valve, upon movement of the inlet end of the coupler into the outlet end of the passage, the valve passage forms a fluid seal therewith prior to engagement of the barrier thereby. Continued movement of the coupler into the valve then moves the flow barrier to open the passage, and engages the coupler seal with a plunger to move the seal from a seat at the inlet to the coupler to establish the fluid passage between the inlet to the valve passage and the inlet to the coupler. In consequence of forming a seal between the valve and coupler prior to opening of either the flow barrier or the coupler seal, a connection may be established between the coupler and the valve in a drip-free manner, and the fluid to be valved is at all times maintained out of contact with the atmosphere and in a sanitary condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,786 to Brignola discloses a transfer device for use in mixing substances in different containers normally closed by a stopper of resilient material having a puncturable diaphragm consisting of a central body portion and a pair of aligned spikes or cannulas projecting from opposite sides of the central body portion. Each of the cannulas terminates in a tip portion remote from the central body portion and there are at least one pair of transfer passages extending through the cannulas, the opening at one tip portion of one of the transfer passages is of smaller cross section than the opening of the transfer passage at the tip of the other cannula. The other transfer passage is the reverse of the first transfer passage; that is, the cross sectional relationships of the openings at the tips are the opposite of the first transfer passage. Thus in use the cannulas are inserted through the stopper in a pair of containers to transfer contents, usually fluid, from one container to the other, and the specific arrangement of the transfer passages facilitates smooth flow through the transfer device, one being a fluid passage, the other an air venting passage. The invention also includes the combination of a transfer device, an outer cover member including means for supporting the transfer device therein and a detachable closure member overlying and normally sealing the opening in the outer cover member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,449 to Dubach discloses a container closure attachable directly or indirectly to a container neck sealed by means of a pierceable film seal. The provision of a film seal covering the container neck guarantees the user that the contents of the container are authentic and original as supplied by the manufacturer. The film seal is pierced as the closure is adjusted from an intact to an access position on the container neck. In the upper intact position, a safety band remains intact. The closure can be adjusted to the lower access position only after the safety band has been removed, and the film seal is pierced as the closure is adjusted to the lower access position. Hatchet-like serrations may be provided on the inner side of the safety band engaging the container, thus making it impossible to unscrew a screw-type closure without removing the safety band. The safety band may be provided on a separate intermediate piece that may be snap-fitted or screwed onto the container neck. Opening means for piercing the film seal may be provided on the intermediate piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,916 to Goncalves discloses a device that delimits two compartments which are intended to contain each one product and which are separated by a separating element constituted by at least one cover perforatable as a result of the manipulation of a mixing perforator. This perforator is placed into one of the compartments, so that its cutting end comes to be near the above-mentioned separating element in the storage position, and that its other end is situated opposite a deformable obturating partition of the compartment. An element for manipulating the perforator is disposed in the extension of this latter, on the other side of the partition; it is displaceable for translation to pass from the storage position to a mixing position wherein it is acting on the perforator through the partition to cause it to cut the separating element. Can be used for storing a hair dye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,326 to O'Meara discloses a child resistant cap and tube assembly with a tube for containing a product and having an end portion terminating in an axially centered open surface at its outer perimeter and having a recessed thin wall below the surface to seal the tube. The tube has a second surface of interference to axial movement on the end which is a predetermined distance from the perimeter. A cap is also provided, having a central axis for alignment with the tube and sized to slidably engage the end portion. The cap also has a resistance surface for engaging the surface of interference at a predetermined distance to locate the cap on the end portion at a first position to protect the recessed thin wall. The cap has an axially centered puncture means positioned inside the cap to puncture the recessed thin wall upon movement of the cap to a second position for opening the tube. Finally, the surface of interference and the resistance surface are positioned to cooperatively resist movement of the cap to the second position with a force sufficient to prevent inadvertent movement to that second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,010 to Osgar, et al. discloses a container for storage, transport and dispensing of liquid chemicals using a collapsible thin film pouch that is sealed to a fitment and is positioned within a bottle or overpack. A retainer and cap hold the pouch and fitment in place within the bottle. The cap provides an inner seal and an outer seal that remain intact during shipping and storage. In use, the outer seal is removed and the container is connected to either a manual or an automated dispensing system that includes a valve probe that breaks the inner seal. In the manual system the bottle is inverted so that flow of liquid from the pouch is gravity assisted. In the automated system, the container is placed within a pressure vessel and air pressure is applied both to the outside of the bottle and also to the inside of the bottle to assist in collapsing the pouch and forcing the liquid out of the pouch. When empty, the container is removed from the manual or automated dispensing system and the cap and retainer are removed to allow removal and disposal of the pouch and fitment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,209 to Vallet Mas, et al discloses a pharmaceutical product container housing two separate substances. The container includes a bottom container having a first substance. The bottom container has an edge disposed at an open mouth thereof. A top container has a second substance. The top container has a frangible bottom wall. The top container has a flap extending radially outwardly. The flap includes an annular rib. The annular rib has a device for retaining the edge of the bottom container. The top container has a neck portion extending axially remote from the bottom wall. The neck has a helical thread to receive the cap. The neck includes a plurality of radially extending toothed projections about its perimeter. A tubular sleeve is disposed within the top container. The tubular sleeve is axially moveable with respect to the top container. The tubular sleeve has a first end and a second end. The first end has a device for partially cutting the bottom wall of the top container upon rotation of the cap onto the neck to create axial movement of the tubular sleeve in a first direction. The second end terminates with a radially protruding wing and a truncated-cone shaped portion. The truncated-cone shaped portion has a device for functioning as a medicinal dropper. A seal is connected to the cap with a perforated connection. The seal includes a plurality of radially extending toothed projections about its perimeter that mate with the plurality of projections in the neck such that upon rotation of the cap off of the neck, the perforated connection breaks and the seal can be removed. The cap can then be rotated onto the neck to effect the cutting of the bottom wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,176 to Maietta, et al. discloses a closure assembly for piercing a diaphragm over a discharge opening in a container. The invention comprises a cap of cup-like form having internal thread means and a generally tubular spout member mounted on the container surrounding the diaphragm. A piercing fitment disposed interiorly of the spout member has a series of depending teeth arranged in a circular array. An interengaging means cooperates between the spout member and piercing fitment and cap whereby rotational movement of the cap in one direction effects downward displacement of the piercing fitment to pierce the diaphragm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,345 to Guasch, et al. discloses a container including a bottom container closed at a bottom end and open at a top end and having a tubular neck. A top container open at a top end and closed at a bottom by a tearable seal contains a flap extending radially out from an exterior of the top container so that the flap surrounds the neck of the bottom container. A tubular sleeve has a bottom end and a top end, the bottom end defined by a beveled edge and the top end closed by a truncated cone, wherein the bottom end of the tubular sleeve being sized and shaped to be received within the open end of the top container. The tubular neck has a peripheral edge containing a first set of stria, and an interior of the tubular neck has a plurality of sealing rings. The top container engages the sealing rings of the bottom container, and the flap surrounds the neck of the bottom container, when the top container is inserted into the interior of the tubular neck. The bottom end of the tubular sleeve has a beveled edge with the top end being closed by a truncated cone. The tubular sleeve may be moved axially within the top container so that the beveled edge tears the tearable seal in the top container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,549 to Wood discloses a dispensing structure provided for a container that has an opening to the container interior. The structure includes a body for extending around the container opening and a membrane for occluding the container opening. A cover is disposed over the membrane and is sealingly engaged with the body to accommodate axial sliding movement from an outer position to an inwardly displaced position. The cover defines a dispensing orifice and defines an edge for severing at least part of the membrane as the cover is moved from the outer position to the inwardly displaced position. An additive material may be initially stored in the dispensing structure above the membrane and can be combined with the product in the container after the membrane has been severed. A self-sealing, pressure-openable slit-type valve may be mounted in the cover at the dispensing orifice to control flow through the orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,370 to Durliat discloses an attachment comprising a cylinder-embracing support portion at least partly encircling the upper end of the pump cylinder and having openings therein receiving hooks on the cylinder. Unitary with the support portion is a plunger hold-down portion that engages the upper end of the actuator portion of the plunger. The attachment has a tamper-evident frangible zone located between the cylinder-embracing support portion and the engagement with the actuator portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,100 to Yacko, et al. discloses a reusable concentrate cartridge adapted to be supported by a diluting and dispensing container for combining at least two separate components of a multi-component system. The concentrate cartridge has a hollow cylindrical body and a hollow tube with a closure portion. The concentrate cartridge is caused to open by the rotating engagement of a closure cap on the diluting and dispensing container to which causes the closure portion of the hollow tube to disengage to release the concentrate material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,101 to Hessel, et al. discloses a closure that includes a closure orifice that is at least as large as the container orifice, thereby enhancing drinking and pouring. A non-living hinge or a two-joint, living hinge enables easy opening and pivoting of a top cover completely away from a closure orifice to enable a user to drink directly from the closure. The top cover includes a plug that seals the closure orifice. A tear band encircles most of the top cover and secures the lid to the base, and provides tamper resistance. After detaching the tear band, the closure may be pivoted open about the hinge to its fully open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,839 to Ritsche discloses a dispenser for the discharge and the atomizing of media, in which a liquid medium is discharged in one charge or a small number of partial charges in one operating stroke of an operating presser or trigger. The dispenser is secured against accidental operation and has a minimum packing or storage volume. Prior to each stroke, the operating presser is returned from an operating end portion to the operating starting position to commence the discharge stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,743 to Devic, et al. discloses a dispensing closure system provided for a container. The system includes a body for extending from the container at the container opening. The body includes a base, a conduit that is reciprocatable relative to the base, and a flexible wall joining the conduit to the base. The conduit includes a dispensing aperture and a first seal surface. A spout is carried on, and is rotatable relative to, the body. The spout includes a dispensing orifice and a second seal surface for engaging the first seal surface. The body and spout together define a rotary-to-linear motion translation drive system that is responsive to the rotation of the spout in one direction for moving the conduit in a first direction to a closed position, and responsive to the rotation of the spout in the opposite direction for moving the conduit in a second direction opposite from the first direction to an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,519 to Last discloses a container having a body, a male element, a female element and a plug. The female element comprises a body having an axial bore which extends through the body from an insertion opening outside the container body, to a seat inside the container body. The plug is positioned in the seat of the axial bore to close off the bore. The male element has a closure means and a tubular part which fits into the axial bore. The tubular part has a head and is designed to interact with the plug in order to press the plug off the seat. A passage extends through the tubular part of the male element to the closure means. The container body and the male element are provided with interacting coupling means that provides resistance to the male element being pulled outwards out of the bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,530 to King, et al. discloses a system for dispensing controlled amounts of flowable materials having a wide range of viscosities, such as food condiments, caulking or adhesives, from a flexible-walled container or bag. The system includes a housing for holding the flexible-walled container and a piston positioned within the housing to apply pressure to a wall of the flexible-walled container. An enfitment, which has a piercing member and sealing mechanism, is positioned adjacent an opposite wall of the flexible-walled container. By rotating the enfitment about a rotational axis generally normal to the wall of the first container, the enfitment forms an opening in the flexible-walled container and a seal with the container. The flowable material can then be forced through a hollow tube of the enfitment and an exit nozzle coupled to the enfitment. A desired amount of flowable material can be consistently dispensed from the flexible-walled container by controlling the displacement of the piston along a predetermined piston travel length for each dispensation of flowable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,372 to Studer, et al. discloses with soap and cleansing foam dispensers, there is a risk that they may be equipped with supply containers of unsuitable liquid or that their intermediate containers may become contaminated. According to the invention, an adapter that is mounted on an intermediate container has a coded cylindrical jacket, into which coded parts that are positioned on the neck of a suitable supply container can be fitted. To prevent the contamination of the intermediate container, the latter has a spring-loaded internal sealing plug which ensures the hygienic sealing of the container even prior to use and when the supply container is changed. To prevent interruptions in the operation, a reliable fill-level indicator is provided. The device thus ensures improved, hygienic dispensing of soap-solution in dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,351 to Cho discloses a bottle cap that has a spraying unit or a nipple cap, with a space defined therein to contain an additive, such as a detergent, brightening agent or powdered milk. The bottle cap includes: an immobile unit having a guide part tightened to the mouth of a bottle body, and a chamber part inserted into the mouth, with a breaking tip and a through hole provided in the bottom of the chamber part, and a pipe part provided along the central axis of the chamber part. A storage container has a cylinder part inserted into the chamber part, a breakable film covering the open lower end of the cylinder part. A hole extends through the storage container and receives the pipe part therein. An externally threaded part extends upward from the upper end of the cylinder part and engages with the guide part. A spraying unit has a cap part tightened to the externally threaded part, and a conduit pipe inserted into the pipe part. A spacing band is assembled around the externally threaded part at a position between the guide part and the cap part, thus spacing the spraying unit apart from the immobile unit by a predetermined interval. The spraying unit may be replaced with a nipple cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,921 to Ma discloses a closure for a container having an opening including a base cap and an overcap that form a sealed chamber adjacent the opening that is isolated from the contents of the container. The base cap includes an outer skirt having container-engaging structure, a cylindrical well, a frangible membrane connected to the well along an inclined line of weakness and by a hinge member. The hinge member includes a pocket extending downward adjacent lower and upper terminuses of the line of weakness. The overcap includes a body having gripping structure, an inner skirt received within and rotatably connected to the well, and a cutting member depending from a lower end of the inner skirt received within the pocket such that the cutting member extends below the upper terminus. The cutting member severs the line of weakness upon substantial rotation of the overcap with respect to the base cap.
Although the beverage vending machine manufactured under our U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 remains a successful commercial product to the present day, the beverage vending machine required the liquid to be shipped in a semi-rigid container and in a refrigerated condition. It would be desirable to provide anaseptic flexible container, a refrigerated flexible container or a non-refrigerated flexible container with or without preservatives for use with the beverage vending machine manufactured under our U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047.
Therefore is an object of this invention is to provide an improved coupling for connecting a pump to a container wherein the container is an aseptic flexible container, a refrigerated flexible container or a non-refrigerated flexible container with or without preservatives.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved coupling for connecting a pump to a container that may be retrofitted into existing beverage vending machines.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved coupling for connecting a pump to a container that is inexpensive to add to beverage vending machines.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.